Wings of the Sun fragment
by pumabox
Summary: Harry's life was found to be a lie. Now he is left to try and wrap his head around the new facts, and try to get some semblance of balance for himself. He always did his best thinking during thunderstorms.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble: Stormy Thoughts (Wings of the Sun)

The rain hammered the window, making a soothing sound as Harry contemplated the things he learned that day. He could see his now unfamiliar face reflected back at him in the window he was looking at. His newly tamed hair, his new cheekbones, the very shape his face took was now an unpleasant reminder of the teenage version of the man that tried to kill him multiple times. It unsettled him quite a bit, to the point he anticipated his nightmares becoming even more disturbing when he fell asleep. The only thing he could take comfort in was, ironically enough, the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and considering the origins of that, it was a cold comfort indeed.

Objectively, Harry understood that he would turn the heads of a lot of witches and some wizards with his looks. Unfortunately, he had to reconcile his new looks with the fact that his biological father was Tom Marvolo Riddle, the dreaded Dark Lord Voldemort. His mother was an unknown, and that would remain unless Harry asked his… father. Even if he were that desperate to know, there was no guarantee that Voldemort would even know the woman, or even suffer Harry's questions. Harry's only clues were his rather striking blue eyes and the shape of his jaw, the most obvious traits that he probably got from his mother. He let out a cynical and humorless chuckle, thinking about how he still looked just like his… father with, presumably, his mother's eyes.

This revelation pretty much rocked the foundations of his world until they crumbled. He was very lost and unsure of his very sense of self. He didn't even know if his actual name was Harry or not. Unless Voldemort found out about this new development, which he hopefully wouldn't, then Harry would be very much in the dark about that, and that was under the assumption that Voldemort knew he fathered a child. It was playing merry hell on Harry's mind, knowing that his life had been a lie.

What was worse was the reactions everyone had, well, the limited number that knew of the change anyway. It ranged from horror to shocked pity and the in between. At least Remus had shown sympathy and comfort to his plight, having some understanding of what he was going through from when he himself realized what exactly it meant to be a werewolf in Magical Britain. Harry had no shame in admitting he had latched onto Remus thanks to that, and he refused to face the others with his former professor's presence. He knew it probably wasn't the best way to handle things, but he was so lost right now he didn't care. Remus was his rock and he was sticking to him like glue.

One of the worst parts was that Ginny kept flinching at the sight of him and Dumbledore kept avoiding him after the initial shocked look upon seeing his new face. It hurt something within him to be the cause of someone to flinch away from him, and it hurt even more that the man he saw as a grandfather figure would avoid him so completely. The worst pain he felt was when he saw Sirius's hollow eyes when he realized that Harry wasn't James's son, and that James and Lily had hidden the fact that Harry wasn't their biological son from him. The broken man was now sitting in his room barely moving, only eating and drinking at the prompting of others.

Hermione tried to get across that things hadn't changed, but things had changed. What do you say to someone who finds out their parents weren't who they thought they were, and their biological parents consisted of a Dark Lord that was hellbent on killing them and an unknown woman who had had sex with said Dark Lord? Even if the woman had no idea that the man she had slept with was a murderous madman, it probably meant that she was used as a method of stress relief and Harry was the result of a mistake.

Ron just didn't know how to talk to him, neither did the rest of the Weasleys. As nice as they were, they were firm believers that the sins of the father transferred to the son, but they couldn't reconcile Harry as being as evil as his father when he was as clueless about that fact as anyone else when he had gotten to know them. They were all currently having their world views shifted immensely, and were very little help in assisting him in trying to find his equilibrium. It was just a huge muck up everywhere, and things would only get worse as time went on before they could get better.

There were a few things Harry could enjoy, his not needing glasses anymore for one. Another thing was that Snape had left him alone and couldn't insult him the usual way anymore. But Harry could admit his curiosity over the almost devastated look he could swear he saw for a split second on the man's face before he pulled a painfully blank expression on. As inconsequential as it was to think of, Harry was desperate to be distracted.

Suddenly, a thought struck him. If he wanted to get away from all this unpleasantness, why not meditate for his Animagus form. With that thought, he closed his eyes and sighed as he tried to enter the trance-like state he had accomplished before this whole mess started. Using the methods he had employed to actually make headway into his meditation, Harry slowly but surely calmed his stormy thoughts enough to go deeper into his trance, sinking closer to what he thought was his magical core in order to get some grounding in the turbulent mess that was his life.

 **A/N: Don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Anyway, this is a drabble/fragment of Wings of the Sun. My inspiration for this is the story** _Corvus Black_ **by Firazh.**

 **Tell me what you think please. While there is a basic plot, with some ideas for this story, I really don't know how this would unfold. How would Voldemort react to Harry being his son? How would that have come about? Who would Harry's mother be (should she be an OC or actual character?), and how did he end up with the Potters? I really don't have any idea how this would go, so please tell me what you think.**

 **Happy New Year. :)**

 **P.S: For my other readers, Journeys and Lessons will be updated sometime soonish, the chapter has reached over 6000 words and still growing. I have managed to reach the last part of the chapter too, so it's only a matter of finishing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble: Voldemort Finds Out

Voldemort sat in front of the fire, stroking Nagini's head ponderously as he thought about the recent upheaval that occurred from his traipsing through his young annoyance's mind. He was, simply put, shocked. He had a son. A son he repeatedly had tried to murder. A son who was powerful, skilled, and incredibly lucky, if what was in his mind was any indication. That wasn't even the worst of it, oh no. The boy he had went after on the words of a prophecy had very little to no connection to the prophecy whatsoever.

He could admit to being frustrated and aggravated at the complete derailment of his plans at this revelation, but he could already see the potential silver lining. While he could admit he cared nothing for the weakness of the emotional attachments family brought, he had the wonderful chance of bringing a powerful force under his control if he played his cards right. He could also admit, in the depths of his mind, that he was rather possessive of the boy, and that he could now legitimately claim the boy as _his_ in such a tangible way satisfied a dark and primal part of himself.

He always had some form of respect for Harry Potter, he would be a fool not to respect the boy's sheer determination to survive and ability to escape him. To find out the boy was _his_ son? It awoke a deep want in him, a desire to possess and own the boy, to bring him under his wing to mold, shape, and control. It was a pity that the most crucial years for bonding were lost and tainted from past actions, but the boy was only fifteen. The boy was also very, very vulnerable right now, turning to a scruffy, lonely werewolf and the Animagus transformation process for stability while everything else crumbled around him.

Voldemort let a smile of dark anticipation grow on his face as he thought of his 'lost little boy'. He would have to dig out his social masks to be able to manipulate the boy to his side, hell he would probably have to create a genuine connection to keep the boy ensnared to him. It would take an enormous amount of time and effort to catch and trap his son into his net, but the reward would be sweet and heady.

He could just see the tantalizing future if he succeeded. Harry (he would have to think of another more fitting name for the boy if he couldn't learn what the boy's mother named him) would be his most precious possession along with Nagini, a companion for a human conversation. Nagini was a lovely sounding board, but she was only a snake. As intelligent as she was, she just could not understand certain things. Harry would be much better for that kind of interaction.

If the boy still rejected him despite his best efforts, well, Voldemort had already killed or indirectly caused the death of his blood family once, he could do it again. However, he would not fail. He hadn't failed in acquiring the treasures for his soul, he certainly would do everything he could to make sure this endeavor would not fail. Harry could very well become the jewel of his empire, and Voldemort could admit to himself that such a precious treasure was too good of a thing to pass up. It helped that he had an idea on how to get a non-hostile interaction with his son. After all, what orphaned boy wouldn't want to know who his mother was, and Voldemort could only think of one woman he had been with that fit the time frame of the boy's age. Truly, finding out what the woman named the boy would be even better.

The man sat back and stared at the fire as he plotted and planned, the snake just enjoying her master's administrations, and miles away Harry slept restlessly on, unaware of just how much more treacherous his already shaken life was about to become even as he was plagued by nightmares of his tumultuous past.

 **A/N: Well, this has been sitting in my computer for awhile. I kind of wonder if I should just call this little collection the story and just upload the fragments as I make them to it.**

 **A little explanation about Mr Riddle here: My thinking is that canon Voldy would most definitely kill any potential offspring he knew he had wronged as grievously as he had Harry, or he would trap, ensnare and generally chain the kid any way he could to him if it would be deemed the kid could be molded to his liking and be useful to him. Voldy is a psychotic Dark Lord of an opportunistic Slytherin after all, he would take advantage of something as powerful as a child he sired that had magic. Especially if that kid had a magical connection to him like Harry does.**

 **Next drabble might be written from Remus's perspective, I have some ideas bouncing around to that effect anyway. Enjoy and tell me what you think please.**


End file.
